


Sherlollipops - Undeserving

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demon!lock, Demonlock, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-Reichenbach AU. Molly sees Sherlock for who he truly is, in a moment of weakness on his part. Will it drive them apart, or will she accept him, undeserving though he might be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Undeserving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorbidbyDefault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidbyDefault/gifts).



> morbidmegz said: so um…has anyone written a demon!lock based on this scene [the Sherlolly kiss]? Because in the black and white gif, when Sherlock turns his head, the shadow just changes his eye to solid black, and it looks like he’s gone into demon mode…which, for some reason is INCREDIBLY sexy to think about. lol…anyway, just wanted to know if anyone had done this. If not, could someone? Demon!lock isn’t really my area of expertise, so I’ll leave it to more qualified minds.

Kissing her was dangerous, he knew. Oh, not dangerous for _her_ , in spite of his being something other than what she believed; no, dangerous to _him_. Molly Hooper might not be a literal angel, but she was as close as he was ever going to see in this mortal world he’d been banished to. And everyone knew that a demon falling in love with an angel was a recipe for disaster of biblical proportions, pun definitely intended.

Still, he did it. Kissed her, held her head cradled in his hands, knew that he’d revealed himself to her as soon as the kiss ended and she saw his eyes - his true eyes, not the heterochromatic orbs his mortal form had been born with. Her own eyes, soft and warm and dreamy until then, widened in shock, and Sherlock stepped back. Regret churned in his gut, but he knew he’d have risked it all and more for one taste of her sweet lips, if that was all he’d ever have of her. Just as he knew he would do it again without hesitation, unwilling to go into yet another exile without letting his feelings be known.

Instead of screaming or fainting or demanding answers, Molly simply stared at him for a long moment as he carefully folded his hands behind his back and waited. Waited for her to run, to turn her back on him finally as he knew he’d always deserved.

After all, a demon didn’t deserve an angel like her.

He sucked in a startled breath as she took a step forward, reaching up to caress his cheek with one hand, the other coming to rest on his chest above his fiercely-beating – and all-too-human in this moment – heart. “You asked me if I would still want to help if you weren’t all that I believed you to be, Sherlock,” she said softly. “I asked what you needed, and you said ‘You’.” She smiled, tiptoeing up to press her lips to his for a tender kiss. “My answer was yes then, and it’s yes now. Whatever you need, Sherlock. I’ll always be there for you, no matter what. Because I believe in you...and I love you. No matter who or what you are.”

He allowed himself to touch her again, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close, closing his eyes and feeling the alien sensation of tears welling up. He’d never cried as a full demon, and he’d only done so in this form in earliest childhood, when he was still struggling to adjust to a life trapped in mostly human form. His ‘parents’ had never understood him, although they’d certainly loved him. His ‘brother’ – another demon in exile – had very clearly understood him and done his best to guide him through the life they’d been forced into for very different reasons. Mycroft had warned about caring and sentiment, and yet Sherlock had found himself falling into their traps so very easily...only to discover with a sense of awe that they weren’t traps at all.

Holding Molly in his arms, he felt a warm sense of belonging. Peace settled on his soul, and he knew he’d made the right choice - not just in kissing her, but in allowing himself to love her as well. No matter how the Moriarty situation played out, he would always have that.

Now, as always, Molly Hooper was his salvation.


End file.
